Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)
The Avengers Meets Captain America: The First Avenger In the present day, scientists in the Arctic uncover a mysterious object with a red, white and blue motif. In March 1942, Nazi officer [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Johann_Schmidt Johann Schmidt] and his men invade a castle in Tønsberg, Norway, to steal [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Cube a mysterious Tesseract] which Schmidt calls [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Odin%27s_Trophy_Room "the jewel of Odin's treasure room."] In New York City, Brooklyn native[http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_Rogers_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe) Steve Rogers] is rejected for World War II military duty as 4F for the fifth time. Rogers' friend, Sgt. [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/James_Barnes James "Bucky" Barnes], takes Rogers to the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow exhibition, where Rogers slips into a recruitment center for another attempt at enlisting. When Barnes attempts to dissuade him, Rogers' fervent conviction about serving his country catches the ear of expatriate Bavarian scientist Dr. Abraham Erskine (Stanley Tucci), who is with the U.S. government's [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Strategic_Scientific_Reserve Strategic Scientific Reserve]. He recruits Rogers to a squad of soldiers at Camp Lehigh in New York state. There, under Colonel [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Chester_Phillips Chester Phillips] and SSR officer [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Peggy_Carter Peggy Carter], one will be chosen as the first in a "super-soldier" experiment. Phillips suggests [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Gilmore_Hodge?action=edit&redlink=1 Gilmore Hodge], but an act of self-sacrificing bravery by Rogers convinces Erskine to use Rogers. In Europe, Schmidt and scientist [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Arnim_Zola Arnim Zola] attempt to harness the power of the cube-like Tesseract. In a secret lab behind a Brooklyn antique store, Erskine and others gather with [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Senator_Brandt?action=edit&redlink=1 Senator Brandt] and U.S. State Department employee Fred Clemson as Rogers is given micro-injections of serum and then doused with what Erskine calls "vita-rays". Rogers emerges from a chamber tall and muscular — and his abilities are put to the test immediately when Clemson is exposed as assassin [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Heinz_Kruger Heinz Kruger] who kills Erskine. Rogers pursues Kruger in his car, but the spy flees to his submarine after Carter kills the driver. Rogers captures Kruger, but the spy commits suicide with a cyanide capsule. With the experiment dead, Brandt has Rogers don a colorful costume for a gaudy War Bonds promotional stage show that leads to one unimpressed soldier audience in Italy, November 1943, jeering Rogers. When he hears Barnes is among a number of soldiers captured by Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull, Rogers convinces Carter and [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Howard_Stark Stark] to fly him behind enemy lines for a solo rescue mission. Breaking into what turns out to be a base for the Skull's private terrorist group, HYDRA, he frees Barnes and the others, memorizes a map of HYDRA bases, and briefly confronts the Skull — Erskine's first super-soldier before the scientist's escape. The Skull takes off his mask revealing his bleached [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger# red skin], saying that he was wasn't a failure, but a success. The Skull and Zola retreat, and Rogers returns the men to base, along with high-tech guns that use Tesseract energy. To destroy HYDRA's bases, Rogers recruits a [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Howling_Commandos team] consisting of Barnes, [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Dum_Dum_Dugan_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe) Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan], and [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Gabe_Jones_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe) Gabe Jones], [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Jim_Morita Jim Morita], [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/James_Falsworth James Falsworth], and [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Jacques_Dernier Jacques Dernier]. Adopting a circular shield made of a substance Stark calls vibranium, which absorbs vibrations, Rogers and his squad take out all but one base. Finally, Rogers and Barnes zipline onto a train transporting Zola; during the ensuing battle, Barnes seemingly falls to his death in a gorge. Rogers, using information Phillips has gleaned from Zola in his interrogation, leads the commandos to the Skull's final redoubt. Rogers scrambles onto the Skull's jet as it takes off on a mission to obliterate the U.S. using the Tesseract energy, and eventually confronts the Skull. The Skull attempts to use the Tesseract but instead opens a portal into space, and disintegrates into light that shoots away, possibly towards Asgard (as the Tesseract is of Asgardian origin). The Tesseract melts through the plane and falls to Earth. Rogers, as Carter listens on radio, crashes the plane into the ocean to prevent it from reaching the United States. Shortly after, the Allies celebrate V-E Day. Carter, Stark, and Phillips manage to recover the Tesseract, but are unable to locate Rogers. In the present-day, Rogers awakens in a room designed to appear as if he were still in the 1940s. Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learns from [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D._(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe) S.H.I.E.L.D.] leader [http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_Fury_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe) Nick Fury] that he has been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. Rogers' only response is that he is late for a dance he had promised to Carter 70 years ago.=